


Unexpected Gift

by agdhani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Unexpected Gift

Bone-tired and more than a little hungry, Jorah allowed himself the luxury of sitting, now that the sun had set and he knew Daenarys was sleeping safely within her tent. They could hope for food tomorrow, for water and an end to the days of endless marching in the desert heat. He wasn’t complaining, he never complained, but he wouldn’t be ashamed to admit that the thought of a pig roasting on a spit with a keg of ale to wash it down sounded like heaven to him now.

A flap of wings and rush of hot desert air swept past his face and he tensed, hand on his dagger. The dragons were still small, but that did not mean they were not deadly and Jorah, like so many others, wondered when the day would come that their mother could no longer control them, when the three, one or all of them, would turn on the people the Khaleesi led and devour them all.

The slight weight upon his shoulder, however proved that today was not that day, when the pale dragon dropped a rabbit sized rodent in his lap and screeched, rubbing its scaly head against his rough cheek.

“For me?” he asked, though he knew the beast couldn’t understand him.

The dragon squawked again and took to the sky to join the others circling above. Neither of the others seemed inclined to take away the gift he had been given and Jorah, bemused by their unexpected gesture, watched them with a smile of gratitude. He would skin this, cook it, and share it with their mother.

It was only right, after all, to share her children's gift.


End file.
